The present disclosure relates to decorative film structures and decorative members which can be used for interior parts of automobiles, for example.
Automobile interior parts such as door handles are sometimes required to have metallic design for adding a high quality appearance. As such a metallic design, glossy chromium plating and satin plating having an appearance of oxidized silver are known, for example. However, the chromium plating is too specular to match atmospheres in some automobile interiors. The satin plating has a quiet texture, but needs to be formed through complicated processes.
For this reason, there has been a demand for a technique that can easily achieve a polished-metallic surface design which is not excessively specular and shines softly. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-83183 proposes an optical thin-film laminated structure in which an optical thin film including a light absorption layer made of a high-refractive-index thin layer, a low-refractive-index thin layer, and/or a pure metal thin layer is provided on the surface of a base material so that the light absorption layer has a metallic luster with a sufficiently high reflection lightness and a sufficiently high chromaticness. This technique, however, imparts a metallic luster with a high reflection lightness to the base material, and does not impart a polished-metallic surface design with a diminished luster to the base material.